It is the overall objective of this research to investigate the non-traumatically recorded auditory nerve action potential (AP) and brainstem evoked response (BSER). Utilizing these responses we hope to develop a test to approximate the subjective pure-tone audiogram and to develop electrophysiological test procedures which will localize auditory pathology to middle ear, to cochlea, and auditory nerve.